A Shot Through the Night
by Dana1
Summary: One night on RAW shakes up the lives of all the superstars.
1. A New Life Saves One

Title: A Shot Through the Night  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Email: WillowDana@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for this chapter to be safe. Probably G or PG for the rest  
  
Warnings: In this chapter: Violence and lots of blood. Character death too. So if any of that is not your cup of tea skip this chapter.  
  
Summary: One night on RAW shakes up the lives of all the superstars.  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Time frame/Spoilers: No spoilers except maybe previous RAWs. This takes place the RAW on September 22 2003.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in our reality not wrestling is real.   
  
Disclaimer: I claim very few people in this fic. I claim the criminals but I don't claim the victims. If you've seen them on TV, they belong to WWE, themselves, or the person that came up with them.   
  
Distribution: Please ask first.  
  
"You missed your cue Bischoff." One of the production assistants yelled as Bischoff came out of a room. "They have already started the segment."  
  
"Sorry! Miranda called. My niece just gave birth." Bischoff said. "So is there anyway I can get into this?"  
  
"Not yet. Wait till the opportunity comes."  
  
"Okay." He stood in the Gorilla entrance waiting for the right time to come out. Out in the ring were Vince and Shane McMahon, Chris Jericho, Bill Goldberg, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Austin was waiting for his cue so he figured he had to go out some time before him.  
  
He saw his opportunity and signaled to the technician handling the music. He jumped back when he heard gunfire. "What the hell?" Austin yelled. He was pushed out of the way, as security went running through the curtain.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Bischoff demanded. "Because if it was no one told me!"  
  
"Shut up Bischoff and move!" Arn Anderson said following the stream of people through the curtain. Bischoff was the last one through and stopped in shock at the sight in the ring.   
  
The mat was covered in blood. There were four bodies lying in the middle of it and a few others jumped out of the ring and seemed fine.   
  
Eric stepped over to his one time enemy and now boss that was mumbling incoherently. But started yelling when the medics dived into the ring. "Shane...he pushed me out of the ring. He was shot! Someone please help him!"  
  
"What the hell happened?" Bischoff asked Lillian Garcia.  
  
"Two fans opened fire on the ring. They shot Helmsley, Shane, Flair, and Orton. I think they were aiming for Vince and not Shane."  
  
Bischoff knew if he hadn't gotten that phone call he'd have been shot at. 


	2. Stephanie Finds Out

Notes: This takes place at the Smackdown House Show in Bethlehem Pennsylvania.  
  
"You are kidding right? Why would anyone...you are kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke! You are watching it right now? Damn okay call me back if it comes back on." Shawna hung up with her sister. She wondered if the people on the show had any idea. Did they watch RAW during the show? It was during a break in the show.  
  
"That was my sister. She said two fans opened fire on RAW." She told her boyfriend James.  
  
"What? You are kidding right?" James asked.   
  
"I don't think she was. I have to tell security. So they can tell whoever." She got up to do so. She found a security guard standing between the floor section and the bleachers.  
  
"You guys hear about RAW?" Shawna asked figuring that was the best way to start this conversation.  
  
"No. We don't usually know about RAW till the next day. Why?"  
  
"Two fans opened fire on the ring."  
  
"You are planning to do what?" The security guard asked. The arena was deafening now as Kurt Angle came out.  
  
"No! Someone on RAW opened fire."  
  
"Fire where?"   
  
Shawna sighed. She decided yelling might do the trick. "I need to talk to Stephanie McMahon or someone. This is important!"  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Because it's too loud!"   
  
"Okay let's go out to the concessions and you can tell me." They got to a part of the arena where they could talk without screaming.  
  
"My sister was watching RAW and said that two fans opened fire on the ring. She said it's off the air right now."   
  
"Holy shit!" The security guard said. "Stephanie!" He was signaling the General Manager over. "Tell her." He instructed Shawna.  
  
She quickly explained to her. She took a cell phone out. "I'm going to call my father and confirm it." She stood there listening while waiting for her father to pick up. "Dad it's Stephanie. I heard two fans...No! Not them! Please not them!" She started sobbing.   
  
"Miss I think it's best you go back to the audience." Shawna nodded and left. 


	3. Report From the Hospital

Notes: back to RAW. It coincides with the last chapter.  
  
Vince held his son's hand as they stretcher him out. The paramedics were trying to apply pressure as they wheeled him towards the ambulance. They attached him to an oxygen mask.   
  
"Sorry Mr. McMahon but we need to put two in this ambulance so you will have to follow us to the hospital. We're taking them to George Washington University Hospital. The address is 900 23rd street."   
  
Vince watched as they placed Randy Orton in the ambulance next to Shane. The other ambulance had just left with Ric Flair and Triple H.   
  
He went over to the limo that was waiting for him. He turned to Arn and said, "You need a ride?" Arn nodded. He then turned to the production team. "Take RAW off the air. There's no point in continuing."   
  
"Okay Vince. Keep us informed." They called as Vince got into the limo with Arn. It was a quiet drive to the hospital. There was a lot of traffic at this time so to both Vince and Arn it seemed like it took forever. Both extremely worried. When they got to the hospital, they had to wait another hour.  
  
"I'm Dr. Walt Charles. You here about the wrestlers that were shot?" He asked.   
  
"My son and my daughter's fiancé were brought here along with 2 of my employees." Vince explained.  
  
"Are either of them Hunter Heast Helmsley and Ric Flair?" He asked.  
  
"Hunter's the fiancé. And Ric is his best friend." Vince said looking at Arn.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but they were Dead on arrival. We tried everything we could to save them."  
  
Arn was crying. "I need to call Beth." He said hurrying away.  
  
"What about Shane McMahon and Randy Orton?"  
  
"Randy Orton was only nicked. He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. We would like to keep him for observation. Shane McMahon's in more serious condition. Right now he's in a coma but the chances of him making it through the night are very slim. I'm sorry."  
  
"I need to see my son." Vince said barely keeping his voice from cracking. "He's Shane."  
  
"Of course. They are getting him situated right now. I will have them come get you when they are ready. He' in ICU right now."  
  
Vince's phone rang. 


End file.
